All over the world, bathers, picknickers and sunbathers flock to sandy beaches, picnic areas and the like, to enjoy the benefits, mental and physical, of the outdoors. In many cases however, especially on windy days, the enjoyment of the outdoors is marred by sand and dust blowing into the eyes and on the clothes and bodies of the individuals. To attempt to protect themselves, said individuals have resorted to various means, including umbrellas, towels and the like, but these have not been satisfactory, and a better type of protection is needed.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks by providing a portable, easily set up and taken down barrier for blocking wind, sand and dust.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide an inexpensive, easily assembled and disassembled wind and sand barrier for use at beaches and other appropriate places.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a barrier device which is held in place by rods or stakes removably mounted in and in association with said barrier and inserted in the sand or dirt at the desired site.
A still further object is to provide a device of this type with conveniences such as a pocket or pockets for holding sun tan oil, cosmetics, sun glasses and the like.
A still further object is to provide such a device that can be rolled or folded up into a compact unit.
A further object is to provide a device as described that can be used as a blanket, bedroll, pillow and the like.
A still further object is to provide such a device that when turned inside out becomes a back pack or carrying bag.
Other objects will appear in the specification and claims.